1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus including an operation panel with electrostatic capacitive touch keys has been known.
The operation panel includes a panel substrate and a panel cover disposed over the panel substrate. The touch keys include touch key electrodes electrically connected with a signal processing circuit mounted on the panel substrate. When a touch position in a surface of the panel cover, which faces the touch key electrode, is touched by a finger of a user, electrostatic capacitance between the finger and the touch key electrode is changed. The signal processing circuit detects the change of the electrostatic capacitance and determines that the touch position is touched by the finger of the user based on the detection.
The image reading apparatus includes a contact glass and a reading unit movably disposed below the contact glass. A document sheet, which is a subject to be read by the image reading apparatus, is placed on the contact glass while an end (e.g., left end) of the document sheet is positioned at a reference position on a left side portion of the contact glass. Then, light is emitted from the reading unit to the document sheet on the contact glass while moving. An image sensor of the reading unit receives light reflected by the document sheet and an image formed on the document sheet is read.
The operation panel is disposed on a near side of the contact glass. In this case, the user is likely to touch the touch key upon placing the document sheet on the contact glass and an unintended operation of the image reading apparatus might occur.